<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Касальборнский сад by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472356">Касальборнский сад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Immortality, Mysticism, Psychological Horror, Psychology, Бессмертие, Вымышленные существа, Психологический ужас, Элементы геты, дарк, мистика, психология, ханахаки, элементы слэша - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Слухи о чудаковатом Касальборне, редко появляющемся в миру, но являющимся достаточно влиятельным, были разными. Одни звали его колдуном, вторые чудаком, а третьи — лучшим человеком этого времени. Но все знали, что знаменитый сад графа был самым красивым и дивным из существующих. А главной его достопримечательностью была сотня касальборнских статуй из растений.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Первый лепесток</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Мария выпрямилась и с облегчением выдохнула, уже был почти поздний вечер. Она провела в саду утро и день, и теперь ее глазу предстала целая линия ровненьких невысоких кустиков. В этом саду уже так много было сделано ее руками. Белые широколистные цветочки в клумбах перед входом в поместье, ухоженные плющи, обвивающие изящно беседки внутри небольшого лабиринта, и розы, пышно цветущие на кустах заднего двора — Мария с любовью растила их. Сад казался иногда живым. Чем больше сил Мария вкладывала, чем с большей любовью относилась к зелени, тем благодарнее она цвела.</p><p>Работа, которую дал граф, была одной из лучших, что доставалась бывшей рабыне. Граф Касальборн не звал ее к себе в покои ночами, не назначал наказаний и вообще по больше части был занят. И даже не выражал недовольства её вольным внешним видом: для сада она перешила мужскую одежду, оставшуюся от последнего садовника. Пару месяцев назад Мария не знала как правильно держать ножницы, а теперь часами не могла оторваться от работы.</p><p>Цветы и растения успокаивали, а ухоженный вид лужаек и знаменитых касальборнских человеческих фигур из растений вызывал чувство удовлетворения. Отряхнувшись, Мария отошла подальше, рассматривая свою работу. Кустик выглядел подстриженным идеально ровно.</p><p>— Похвально.</p><p>От неожиданности она чуть не выронила ножницы и обернулась, чувствуя, как алеют собственные щеки. Граф стоял прямо за спиной и рассматривал ее работу.</p><p>— О… С-спасибо, — робко пробормотала мария. Зеленые глаза высокого мужчины никогда не смотрели на нее. Всегда поверх. И Мария понимала, что ей и нечего было ждать от графа. Касальборн был знаменит своим равнодушием. Кто-то находил в его характере благо, кто-то — досаду. Мария же металась между обеих крайностей. Ее прошлый хозяин был жесток, с её тела не сходили синяки и следы от кнута, а за каждую провинность приходилось расплачиваться не только телом, но и фалангой-другой пальца на руке. Пару фаланг Мария уже не могла досчитаться.</p><p>Почувствовав, что дальше рассматривать графа и его ухоженные светлые волосы неприлично, Мария отвела взгляд в землю. Она знала, что внешне выглядела достаточно неплохо. Особенно с тех пор, как слуги Касальборна отмыли ее, обработали все раны и отрезали колтуны. Конечно, когда волосы отрастут хотя бы до плеч, она станет еще краше, но почему-то Мария была уверена: граф не глянет на нее. И будь у нее трижды статус графини и герцогини — Касальборн создавал впечатления человека необычайной красоты и склада характера, но при этом жутко безэмоционального. За два месяца, проведенных в этом поместье, Мария не видела, чтобы графа кто-либо посещал. Касальборн не выезжал на светские вечера, не звал гостей, не интересовался девушками или юношами. Он любил сад, как нечто живое и особенное, и просиживал часы в кабинете.</p><p>Иногда казалось, что Касальборн даже не человек. Но все в нем было человеческое: руки, ноги, голос и слова, которые он произносил. Странный он был. Но Мария даже в этой странности находила очарование.</p><p>— Завтра закончи аллею.</p><p>А когда Мария обернулась, чтобы уловить хотя бы выражение лица Касальборна, то увидела лишь прямую спину, облаченную в темный камзол.</p><p>В горле запершило и захотелось немедленно откашляться.<br/> <br/>На мозолистой руке, где отсутствовала фаланга указательного пальца, лежал влажный красный лепесток.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Бутоны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Возьмите меня с собой! Вы не пожалеете! Обещаю вам! — громко кричал рыжий мальчишка, цепляясь с отчаянием за чужой плащ и стараясь удержать широкую улыбку. Но его карие глаза были честнее — в них был только страх.</p><p>Графу не пришлось приложить много сил, чтобы отцепить чужие руки от своей одежды. Он всматривался в чумазое лицо и слышал, как к ним приближался тучный владелец этого раба, но не двигался с места. На дне этих глаз граф видел силу. И то редкое, особенное, что он так сильно ценил…</p><p>— Несносный мальчишка! — прорычал запыхавшийся мужчина с хлыстом в руке. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя, а когда выпрямился, побледнел. — Г-граф Касальборн…</p><p>И не удостоился даже снисходительного взгляда Касальборна.</p><p>— Что ты наделал, мальчишка? — с паникой в голосе воскликнул мужчина, хватая полными пальцами его за плечо и дергая на себя. — Он доставил вам неприятности, граф Касальборн? Только скажите, и я сейчас же прилюдно выстегаю его!</p><p>— Прошу вас! — выкрикнул снова мальчик, вырываясь из чужой хватки. — Клянусь, что не сбегу от вас!</p><p>— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — подал голос Касальборн и наконец-то посмотрел на потенциального продавца. — Сколько?</p><p>Мужчина растерялся и умолк. Даже рука его, до этого гневно сжимающая хлыст, опустилась вниз.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Сколько стоит этот раб?</p><p>Работорговец посмотрел на мальчишку, потом на графа и расплылся в отвратительной, присущей многим людям, улыбке.</p><p>— О, так вы… Сотня золотых.</p><p>Острая темная бровь графа приподнялась:</p><p>— Уверены, что не собираетесь пожадничать и не накидываете цену на товар?</p><p>Мужчина даже глазом не моргнул:</p><p>— Что вы, граф Касальборн! Это самая небольшая цена, которую я могу попросить за такого паршивого раба!</p><p>Мальчик с надеждой заглянул в глаза Касальборна, и ему показалось, что что-то темное проскользнуло в ярких зеленых глазах.</p><p>— Как скажете, Ричмонд, как скажете…</p><p>Граф достал мешочек с золотом и отсчитал нужную сумму, чтобы передать ее торговцу.</p><p>— И если вы соврали мне о цене, то жизнь ваша будет невыносима, Ричмонд. Молитесь своим богам, чтобы плата была равноценной. Или вы потеряете сон, — туманно произнес Касальборн, не сводя взгляда с полного Ричарда, а после протянул руку мальчику:</p><p>— Отныне ты Стэфан. И ты служишь мне.</p><p>Ухватившись за холодную даже через перчатку руку, Стэфан крепко ее сжал и часто закивал:</p><p>— Да, господин! Спасибо!</p><p>Ему было десять, и все, о чем думал рыжий Стэфан, касалось его возможной новой жизни. Слухи о чудаковатом Касальборне, редко появляющемся в миру, но являющимся достаточно влиятельным, были разными. Стэфан слышал, как одни звали его колдуном, вторые чудаком, а третьи — лучшим человеком этого времени. Но для него граф был возможностью изменить колесо сансары, сбежать из-под тучной руки своего владельца.</p><p>И путь до поместья — безумно долгий, неясный и скрывающийся большей частью в тумане — прошел в мгновенье ока. Вступив на чистую дорожку из камней, ведущую прямиком к темному огромному поместью, Стэфан замер. Перед ним, по обе стороны от дорожки, раскинулся самый красивый и дивный сад из тех, что он видел. Ни на потрепанных картинках книжек, ни в доме дворян, где он с другими мальчишками работал, не было ничего подобного. В ярком свете солнца растения казались по-волшебному зелеными, насыщенными настолько, что с трудом верилось в их реальность.</p><p>— Красиво, — прошептал тогда Стэфан, не в силах сделать шаг вперед. Касальборн подтолкнул его со спины.</p><p>— Я знаю. И я научу тебя ухаживать за моим драгоценным садом.</p><p>Прошло не так уж много времени, чтобы Стэфан окончательно понял, какой он — граф. Он не был колдуном или чудаком, он не был лучшим. Касальборн был другим. Настолько, что Стэфан чувствовал изменения в воздухе подле того, словно что-то неуловимое следовало тонким невидимым шлейфом, и понимал, что связь между Касальборном и садом была глужбе, чем казалось сначала. Работа начиналась с самого утра, с восходом солнца. Старый дворецкий помогал Стэфану запоминать растения, передавал дневники предыдущих садовников.</p><p>Непоседливый и юный Стэфан позволял себе больше многих, но Касалборн никогда не останавливал его, пристально наблюдая за тем, как тот прокрадывался в кабинет, учился читать книги, а вечерами сидел в беседке сада, нежно поглаживая деревянные лавочки. Становясь старше, Стэфан задавал все больше вопросов лично Касальборну, которого видел не так уж часто.</p><p>Иногда казалось, что несдержанное поведение только поощрялось, хотя Стэфану было жутко, когда Касальборн замирал, возвышаясь над ним словно коршун, и всматривался долго-долго в глаза, не давая отстраниться. Сколько бы Стэфан не всматривался в свое отражение, в нем не было ничего необычного. Ничего, что стоило бы рассматривать долгими минутами так безотрывно. Но даже всей имеющейся у него наглости не хватало на то, чтобы задать вопрос графу в лицо.</p><p>Первые, пугающие Стэфана до глубины души, бутоны появились на кончиках пальцев. Сначала даже было не больно, хотя вспоротая кожа кровила и чесалась. Сюрреалистичные закрытые бутоны роз в понимании Стэфана должны были расти на кустах и украшать плетеные арки сада своими цветами, но никак не вылезать из-под ногтей. Они были совсем маленькие, крошечные. И Стэфан безжалостно сорвал их, а после обработал руки.</p><p>Дворецкий, когда Стэфан еще только прибыл, вскользь упомянул, что нет проклятия страшнее, чем ниспосланного сердцем. И Касальборн, появившись едва ли из неоткуда, тогда почти с угрозой произнес:</p><p>— Оно может настигнуть каждого, мой старый друг, не забывай об этом.</p><p>Рассматривая в зеркале ноги, оплетенные стеблями с шипами, Стэфан думал, что его проклятье сердца — чувства к графу, которые сначала он принял за благодарность, пока цветы не стали расписывать его кожу все новыми и новыми шрамами. Надевая штаны посвободнее и натягивая привычную улыбку, он был уверен, что выглядит как обычно. И даже почти не хромал, хотя наступать на шипы сначала было чертовски больно. Продолжая ухаживать за садом, Стэфан был верен данному когда-то слову: он не сбежит, не покинет графа.</p><p>Но даже сидя в своем кабинете на втором этаже, Касальборн явственно ощущал запах крови, пропитывающий ботинки Стэфана.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Расцветая все сильнее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Осторожнее, Лин, — наставлял возмужавший и повзрослевший Стэфан. Он остановил ножницы, которые сжимала в руках Розалин, и аккуратно переместил пониже. — Тут.</p><p>Розалин кивнула и продолжила работу под внимательным взглядом Стэфана. Для дочери виконта Лина неплохо справлялась, хотя первые дни в саду были похожи на катастрофу: еще никогда Стэфану не приходилось исправлять так много ошибок и чувствовать спиной прожигающий, опасный взгляд Касальборна. Любая ошибка в саду воспринималась очень ярко. И хотя граф не позволял себе наказывать слуг или повышать голос, Стэфан не любил ощущать кожей чужое разочарование и неодобрение.</p><p>Розалин вообще чужеродно смотрелась в саду. Неважно, какая одежда была на ней — ровная осанка, белоснежная кожа и превосходные манеры выделяли Розалин от другой прислуги. У них в поместье, на памяти Стэфана, не было таких красивых прислужниц. У Розалин даже имя было красивое! Они жили в одной небольшой комнатушке, и Лина позволяла своему невольному сожителю причесывать и собирать ее темные волосы в красивые прически, пусть тот не так уж и много умел. У Розалин была красивая фигура, и Стэфан мог представить, что в иной жизни, в другом мире или просто при других обстоятельствах, его мысли были бы заняты этой девушкой, а не распрекрасным садом и его владельцем.</p><p>Историю Розалин садовник знал плохо. Ее отец потерял статус виконта и был казнен. Перед этим он успел попросить графа взять дочь под опеку, чтобы спасти ей жизнь. И тем не менее Розалин умирала — каждый вечер Стэфан заботливо подстригал новые ростки на ее цветущем и оплетенном языке. Они оба знали, что Розалин уже никогда не заговорит, но Стэфан делал свою работу: присматривал за растениями Касальборна. Хотя руки и ноги Розалин были чисты, без следа ростков, все тело ее было истерзано цветами. Тонкие лианы сдавливали шею, сколь часто их не срезали, розы цвели под волосами на затылке, иногда проглядывая между прядями, а тело было почти живой клумбой с полевыми цветами, из-за чего даже обнаженной Розалин не была по-настоящему нагой. Стэфан мог только продлевать жизнь, которая стремительно переходила во власть цветов.</p><p>Однажды, стоя перед графом, Стэфан с опаской ему признался:</p><p>— Она не протянет долго, господин.</p><p>Касальборн даже не поднял взгляда от бумаг:</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>Стэфан давно уже понял, что Касальборн не был чудаком или колдуном. Он был равнодушным человеком, чья жизнь крутилась только вокруг сада, но холодный тон вечно прекрасного графа все равно вызвал горечь. Стискивая зубы, Стэфан пытался улыбаться, пока по его лицу текла кровь — очередной колючий стебель с бутоном прорезался через щеку. И он даже не попытался его сорвать. Давно привык. Пока Стэфан помогал Марии прожить подольше, сам уже стоял одной ногой в саду касальборнских статуй.</p><p>— Я умру, должно быть, даже раньше, — проговорил глухо Стэфан. Граф поднял на него взгляд, оторвавшись от бумаг, и кивнул.</p><p>И об этом Касальборн знал уже давно.</p><p>— Займись садом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Фигуры в саду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он был здесь до того, как пришла Мария. Кристиан видел, как в саду появился Стэфан и помнил, как быстро расцвела Розалин. Он стоял здесь, как и все другие — десятилетия. Кристиан не помнил ни свою историю, ни свой внешний вид, только имя еще держалось где-то в его сущности.<br/> <br/>Никто не помнил Кристиана, кроме, возможно, графа, но даже тот не мог его узнать. Вместо волос у него уже давно были листья да стебли, а руки, навсегда замершие в одном положении, проросли ветвями, которые полностью скрывали под собой все человеческое, что принадлежало когда-то Кристиану. Когда-то, смутно вспоминалось, он отплевывал лепестки в горле и тщетно пытался привыкнуть к ним. Сейчас же весь рот его был заполнен растениями, которые стремились к свету, вытягивая красивые насыщенные зеленые листья. Больнее всего были ростки под ногтями. Иногда стебли упирались в них изнутри и норовили оторвать ноготь, чтобы расти и дальше.<br/> <br/>Эта боль была в прошлом. Там, где Кристиан еще был человеком, переживающим ужасные муки тела. Сейчас он был един с садом — проклятым обиталищем множества душ. Они все были сплетены. Знаменитые касальборнские статуи внушали редким визитерам этого места чувство восхищения и неприязни: казалось, что фигуры, столь реалистично имитирующие людей, были живым. И хотя ни глаза статуй, ни их конечности не могли двинуться, иным казалось, что их голову разрывало от стонущего гула голосов.</p><p>О Кристиане заботились. Как и о Розалин и Стэфане, о Марии и Марго, и Петре и об Альфреде — сотне заключенных своего проклятия. Граф — многоликий, бессердечный и незнающий смерти — не мог позволить погибнуть своему сердцу.</p><p>Он приходил сюда ночами, когда садовники и прислуга уже спали, проходил по лабиринтам, вдоль клумб, а после посещал свой музей вечно живых, но уже давно сгинувших в веках, людей. Касался чужих щек и ладоней, улыбался почти ласково, покуда взгляд его оставался ледянее самых северных морей.</p><p>И хотя Кристиан не владел телом и давно ничего не чувствовал, от близкого присутствия Касальборна его сущность дрожала от страха. Чужая рука, коснувшаяся его обросшего тела, совсем не ощущалась.</p><p>— Самые красивые растения, — проговорил Касальборн, скорее размышляя и сравнивая, нежели обращаясь к кому-либо из сада, — выходят из людей, обладающих самыми чистыми душами. Они так легко безответно влюбляются в нечто, чем являюсь я.</p><p>В синих-зеленых-серых-всегда-изменчивых глазах и обликах Касальборна не было ничего, кроме пустоты и неизведанной никем тьмы. Вскоре в этом саду появится новый садовник, который так же, как и сотни до него, будет старательно ухаживать за садом и статуями, и взращивать в себе первые стебли погибели.</p><p>И в сотне глаз касальборнских статуй было сокрыто сердце самого ужасного чудовища.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>